officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Yushee
Character Yushee is a green dinosaur looking creature who Weegee and Malleo saved when they saw him injured on the ground. Yushee is also the third character the was inspired by a character from Nintendo. This time its Yoshi that he's based on. Yushee did have a huge role in season 1, but season 2 Yushee had a much smaller role, and usually served as a background character. He was eventually killed by Vitiance in the season 4 finale. Role in Weegee Chronicles Yushee had a large role in season 1 as he was one of the important heroes in that season, but Yushee had a significantly smaller role in season 2 as he served more as a background character than a major helper as he did in season 1. He might have a bigger role in season 3 as it continued his rivalry with Zelos, and gave him a new ability on top of that. Abilities Yushee surprisingly doesn't have that many special abilities even though he had a major role in season 1 and plenty of screen time. So far we've only seen that he knows basic powers. Although we have seen Yushee survive brutal attacks before he survived being punched out of an area by Zelos, and also survived a powerful blast made by Vileon. He was later revealed in season 3 to have the same ability as Zelos had when he powers up to become stronger. Relationships * Weegee Weegee helped Yushee get healed, and trained him twice to make him stronger than before if Weegee and Malleo didn't save Yushee from his injuries then he probably would've died from his injuries, and Weegee and Malleo might not have been able to defeat Vileon and Zelos. However in he still felt as if he hadn't paid Weegee enough after being saved by him, and told him this. Although Weegee replied saying he has helped a ton. * Malleo Malleo was the one who spotted Yushee who was injured, and assisted Yushee in fighting and defeating Zelos even though Zelos didn't die from them, and Malleo also just like Weegee helped Yushee train twice to become stronger than before. * Zelos Yushee has a personal rivalry with Zelos since Zelos punched Yushee, and injured him which nearly killed Yushee. Later Yushee fought Zelos again along with Malleo assisting him, but this time Yushee and Malleo successfully defeated Zelos. Although Zelos wasn't killed. Yushee's rivalry with Zelos continued in season 3 where Zelos wanted to finish the rivalry, but he was forced to retreat as he, and the other heroes weren't strong enough to fight them. * Vileon Yushee doesn't like Vileon. Although he doesn't hate him as much as he does towards Zelos since Zelos nearly killed him, Yushee still hates Vileon since Vileon tries to kill his friends, and Vileon also nearly killed Yushee as well. He helps in fighting Vileon in season 3. * 'WC Heroes ' Yushee is friends with all of the WC Heroes because thanks to Weegee and Malleo he's still alive, and the other heroes help him defeat his enemies such as Vileon or some other villain. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Characters